You Can Trust Me
by SayaSama101
Summary: I train with Batman, but hang out with the Joker. I laugh and smile with the team, but dare not tell them about the enemy's plan's. I'm in love with one of my teammates, but sleep in the same bed with their enemy. I know the team will hate me if they ever find out, but I swear they can trust me. I would never tell their secrets... Please... All I'm asking is for them to trust me...
1. Prologue: Even If It Cost Me My Life

_**Disclamier-****I don't own Young Justice or any of it characters.**_

_**Auther's Notes- ****This is my first Young Justice fanfiction. Please go easy on me and let me know what you think so I can know if I should continue or not.**_

* * *

"SOMEBODY HELP ME," I screamed, "Somebody, PLEASE! JOKER!"

I scanned around the blazing building, but it was hopeless. I couldn't see shit and it wasn't because I had tears in my eyes from crying, no, I wasn't so stupid as to let a few tears stop me. It was because the damn building was on fire and there was too much smoke in the way. I jumped back just as a burning pillar came crashing down, almost crushing me. I held my arms up to my face to protect it from the ashes. This was bad, this was real bad. I glanced around again, trying to find some way to escape but when nothing jumped out at me I knew we were screwed. I glanced back at the body that was laying behind me in a heap. His black cape covering and protecting his body the way I prayed that it would. The body was motionless, almost lifeless, and I knew that it was mostly from the beating that he had taken earlier. I swallowed a lump that had managed to form in my throat and shook my head. And this smoke wasn't making it any better for him. I scowled, I was not going to let him die, even if it meant that I would have to loss my life in the process. My eyes narrowed and I inhaled deeply, ignored the smoke, and then exhaled. I wasn't going to let him die, I still had one last ace up my sleeve, my night in purple shining armor.

I took in a deep breath, praying that it wouldn't be my last, and yelled at the top of my lungs, "JOKER YOU DUMBASS, COME AND HELP ME ALREADY! I FUCKING NEED YOU!"

I fell to my knees panting. I was weak, really weak, and was only getting weaker by the second. I shook my head. 'But you have to hang on, even if it's just for a little while longer,' I told myself, 'You have to take care of him, make sure that he gets out of here alive. The Joker has never failed you yet... and he won't start now. Just wait a little longer.' My eyelids began to close, 'Just a little while longer.' I saw a flash of purple and the next thing I knew, I was being lifted up gently in someone's arms. My eyes snapped open and I groaned at the sudden movement.

"It's okay, don't move. I'll get you out of here. I promise."

I shook my head weakly and pushed against the Joker's chest.

"No. Not me," I hissed, trying to keep my world from spinning, "Over there... behind me," I motioned the best I could with my head to the body behind me. The Joker froze.

"Batman?"

I nodded and gave him a weak smile, "Save him."

The Joker looked at me dumbfounded, "You're kidding me, right? You really expect me to leave you here to save someone I've been trying to-."

"Please," I said cutting him off, "I can't-, I won't be able to forgive myself if I come out of this alive and he doesn't. Joker, Please. I'm dying anyways. Why try to save the dead when you can save the living?"

He didn't say anything. I frowned.

"You don't have much time," I said looking up. The Joker followed my gaze just in time to see the roof come crashing down. He instantly dropped to his knees trying to cover up my body the best he could. His face mere centimeters from mine. I gazed up into his eyes and gave him a strained smile.

"We're fine."

"No...," he ran his thumb over the corner of my lips and showed it to me, "You're bleeding."

I tried not to smile and sighed, "Well what would you expect, this building weighs a ton."

His eyes widened as he finally put two and two together and took notice of the purplish forcefield that I had surrounding us. He looked up at the cieling or what used to be the ceiling before his eyes fell back on me.

"I can't keep this up much longer," I said, a tear rolling down my face, "Please, just help him. I know you don't like him but at least do it for me," my eyes pleaded with his and I couldn't keep the tears back any longer, "Joker."

His gaze wavered and he rolled off of me, "You can't-," he paused, "And what is in it for me... if I do do this. Your life means more to me than his ever will. You see me in a completely different light compared to the rest of the world, why on earth would I want to give that up?"

He turned to me and made a move to lift me up again, I flinched away from him.

"Its either you do as I say and save one of us, or you don't and both me and him will die right here," I hissed, "Take your pick."

He glared at me, knowing full well that I wasn't joking. I would rather die then leave a friend behind, especially if that friend was Batman. He made a grab for me and I made a sound of shock. I was especting him to hit me, to knock me unconscious, and drag me out of there; What I didn't expect, however, was for him to tangle his fingers in my hair and crush his lips against mine. My eyes widened in shock and I whimpered, unsure of how to react. He tugged on my hair gently and slipped his tongue into my mouth tasting me and moving his tongue against mine. I closed my eyes and moaned, kissing him back weakly. He quickly deepened the kiss, making me moan all the more, but just as quickly as the kiss had started, it was finished. He pulled away.

"If you're going to die than I might as well get that out of my system," he panted.

I simply gazed at him, dizzy and unable to believe what had just happened. He rested my head back against the ground and went over to pick up Batman. I watched as he did, a small smile on my lips, "Thank you," I said softly. He didn't say anything, he hardly did so much as glance down at me. I smiled still, knowing that he didn't mean much by the action. He was just upset that this was how things were going to end. I sighed and used the rest of my powers to clear the way for them.

"You know," I said to myself as I watched the rubble cave in, "I never would have thought I would die this happy."

Auther'snotes-I hope you like the prologue. Please let me know if you want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 1: The Mission

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of it's characters.**_

_**Auther'snotes: Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update, but my computer is down, plus I had caught a case of writer's block. But anyway, I know that this chapter isn't very long but I didn't want to hold off on updating any longer. So I now present to you Chapter One: The mission.**_

_**P.S- Please excuse my terrible grammar. Thank you!**_

* * *

~(Ten years later)~

I didn't bother trying to open my eyes, I knew that it would be useless, hopeless even, so why try? I told myself this time and time again. Doing everything with in my power to keep myself from hoping for the impossible, from trying to **do **the impossible. I smirked bitterly to myself as these foolish thoughts, the thoughts that I dreaded so much, came rushing. I choked back a humorless laugh, reluctant to feel sorry for myself, trying not to break down, trying not to let my captors win. I was trying... But I was failing. "How long have I been locked in here?" I mumbled silently, my hushed voice sounding foreign to even my own ears. There was no echo, no sound bouncing off the walls, nor any sound seeping through for me to hear. There was no music, or tapping noises. No dripping that could be heard, nor any light that could be seen. "It's quiet."

~(Mount Justice)~

"Today's the day." Black Canary stated, grabbing everyone's attention. She carefully walked into the room, her blue eyes exhausted but alert as she glanced around to make sure that everyone was here. They were. "Its time." she said nodding to robin to pull up the map on the holographic screen in the mission room. He did, and with a few more key strokes a map of the Amazon appeared. Everyone gathered around... "This..." she stated simply, "Is your mission." All eyes were on the screen but it was clear that they didn't quite understand. She understood. "This." she said staring up at the map, "Is a map of the Amazon rainforest. This is where your mission is located..." She glanced around the room. "Any questions?" Wally raised his hand. "What exactly is the mission?" he asked, his green eyes making it clear that he truly didn't understand. Black Canary sighed, her gaze dropping, though only for a second. "This is a retrieval mission." she said, her voice stern as she looked back up at the map, resting her hands on her hips. "That right there." she said nodding to a blinking red dot on the map, "Is more than likely where your target is going to be." She said matter of factly. "You mean you don't know?" Robin asked, the worry clear in his voice. She nodded. "This isn't a easy mission." she said looking at them. "And I'm not going to lie and say that gathering intel on this was a walk in the park either. Cause it wasn't." She said narrowing her eyes. "But we did all we could and this is what we got and this is what you're going to have to work with." she said, her tone leaving no room for complaints. "But I don't understand." Aqualad said, stepping forward. "If your information is wrong then how do you expect us to fulfill our mission?" he asked, though it was clear that he meant no disrespect. Black Canary merely sighed, completely understanding where they were coming from. After all, she did have the same reaction when Batman had thrown this at her to give to them, a mere few hours ago. "I'm sorry." she said, looking at them. "I truly am, really. But I'm afraid that you're just going to have to do the best you can." "But couldn't this wait for a better time? You know, till we can make sure that the information good." Superboy said, his blue eyes calm but serious. Black Canary merely looked at him. "No, we can't." All eyes were back on her. "We had collected this information several months ago." she said peering back up at the screen. "And we've waited those several months till now to try and conform the information that we've gather." she said her eyes narrowing on the dot. "But it seems we're out of time." She allowed her gaze to drop down onto the team. "It's now or never. We have to strike now." she said, folding her arms in front of her. "We don't have time to double check our information, but we can't allow this chance to slip by either. Its too important." They all stared at her. "We wouldn't be ordering you to do this otherwise." she said. They all nodded. "So when do we leave?" Asked Artemis. Black Canary didn't miss a beat, her blue eyes narrowing. "Now."

~(The Amazon)~

Conner's eyes widened as he crouched down behind a tree, his boots sinking slightly into a murky puddle as he took in the sight before him. Aliens. And a shit ton of them too; Too many to count even. He glanced around at his surroundings, knowing he was hidden well among the trees along with his team. When they had first arrived, they all had decided that it would be best to split up, despite Black Canary's strong warning, urging them to stick together. He could remember the look on her face as they were taking off. She looked worried... she looked... scared. He sighed, trying to calm himself as he tried to get rid of this sinking feeling in his stomach. He had a feeling that there was more to this then what they were telling them. He jerked his head up, the sound of crunching leaves causing him to turn his head ever so slightly. His blue eyes narrowed, his muscles tightening as his body began to brace itself. He mumbled a quick curse, dodging to his left as dark figure came luging at him, forcing him to roll before trying to catch his balance. He growled, balling up his fist in irritation. "Tsk."

They really should have listened to Canary.

* * *

**_Auther'snotes: _****_Please review so I can know where to go with this or if I should even continue. _**

**_Your reviews are very important._**

**_Thank You._**


End file.
